Rule Breaker
by Claire8216
Summary: Travis tells off Katie for breaking the rules...what will come of it? Tratie one-shot! Rated T for suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

**Who doesn't love Tratie? Just a little one-shot I put together. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

"Stoll!"

A very angry Katie Gardner busted through the Hermes Cabin door.

Travis Stoll jumped off his bed and held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it!' Travis yelled.

"Oh really?" Katie asked. "You didn't steal my magical plant? The one my mother gave for my birthday last year? The one the whole flipping camp knows not to touch or I would send them straight to Hades?"

"Oh, that?" Travis burst into a smile. "Yeah, I did that."

Then he lay back down on his bed and continued reading a map-probably blueprints for his and Conner's next prank on the Demeter cabin.

Katie stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. Travis looked up at her again.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to why she was still there. "You know this is against the rules, Kit-Kat."

The daughter of Demeter looked confused for a minute, before realizing what he meant. They were in the Hermes cabin…alone.

"Give me my plant!" Katie said, stomping her foot on the ground, choosing to ignore his last statement.

Travis put one hand to his chin pretending to think, while the other hand set the blueprints down on his bed. "You know I would, but I don't want to put such a precious piece of nature in the hands of a rule-breaker, don't you agree?"

Katie took a deep breath, trying a different approach. She approached Travis' bed, and then sat on his abdomen, one leg on each side of him, facing his face. She felt Travis stiffen underneath her.

"Well, hello to you too," he smirked, trying to keep his cool. But the ADHD part of his brain was screaming, _Holy Hades, Katie Gardner is straddling you! Thank you, Aphrodite!_

Katie looked at him, and twirled a curly piece of his hair around her finger, in what she hoped looked attractive.

Most people would think _why on earth would she do that towards someone she hates?_ But for Katie and Travis, this was normal. While took a silent oath to be sworn enemies, their relationship was rather…flirtatious. Long story short, Katie would try many ways to get her stolen items back. However, she's never actually gone this far before.

"You know, Travis," She started. "That plant means a lot to me."

"And _you _know this is the reason why they have those types of rules." Was his response, losing his self in her emerald eyes.

"And I would do anything for it," She continued in a whisper, ignoring his comment.

This caught Travis' attention. "A-anything?"

"Anything," She stated, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, trying her best not to get lost in them. She failed.

Travis smirked. "Well then."

Katie braced herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes and leaned in, expecting to have the urge to throw up the minute their lips touched. But what she felt was the complete opposite: pure bliss.

When their lips touched, a billion sparks flew in every single direction. Katie relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head, and Travis put one had on each of her thighs.

The kiss for her plant turned into a full-on make-out session. When Katie felt his hands traveling up and down her upper legs, she knew she should stop. Unfortunately for her, Travis decided to deepen the kiss even more, causing her to not have enough will-power to pull away anymore.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Travis, guess-OH MY GODS!" The voice screamed.

This caused Katie to jump up, and while doing so, somehow managed to push Travis onto the floor.

There was a loud thump and an "ow" that came from the floor.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON!" Yelled a freaked out Conner Stoll.

"Conner, shut up you idiot! You'll attract attention!" Travis whisper yelled.

Katie was as bright as a tomato as she said, "I should go." With that, she brushed past Conner, not even bothering to ask about her plant anymore. She was too embarrassed.

That night, Katie sat in the strawberry fields. She was still processing what happened earlier that day. Her brain was thinking, _what did it mean? Did she like him? How could she? They would never work. He's like fire, she's like rain. Complete opposites._ Then, her heart kept repeating one word. A simple word, yet with so much meaning. _Love_. The problem was, she didn't know which to believe. She's always been a brain girl, but there was this tugging in her gut, telling her to listen to her heart this one time.

"You know you're breaking the rules again, Gardner. It's past curfew." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around to face the one and only Travis Stoll, carrying something.

"Travis? How'd you get in the fields? They're supposed to be locked-"

Travis looked at her with mock hurt. "I'm a child of Hermes, my dear. If I couldn't get past a little security, well, then, that would be a disgrace to my father."

Katie, although getting the joke, didn't laugh. Instead, she replied with a faint, "Oh."

Travis took this opportunity to sit beside her, rather closely, if I may add.

He held out what he was carrying. "Here."

In his hands was Katie's prized plant, the one that started this whole mess in the first place.

"Oh, thanks," she replied, taking the plant. As she took it, her hand brushed his, and electricity ran through both Demigods bodies.

"So…" Travis started awkwardly.

"So…how's your summer been?" Katie asked, anxious to start a conversation.

"Oh, for Elysium's' sake, Katie, we're going to have to talk about this sometime!" Travis stated rather loudly.

"No we don't! I don't want to!"

"Oh, so you want to just move on, and pretend this never happened?" Travis yelled.

"Yes! Why can't we just go on with our lives? Go back to hating each other; go back to you pranking me and me getting mad at you!" She shot back.

Travis muttered something, but Katie couldn't understand.

"What?" She asked.

"Because I don't know if I can!" Travis shouted.

Katie stared at him, with her mouth hanging open. "W-what?" she whispered. That was _not_ the answer she was expecting, much less was looking for.

"Come on, Katie. Tell me you didn't feel anything. Tell me there wasn't a reason why you kissed me, besides wanting that plant back. _Tell me you didn't want it. _Tell me that and I'll leave you alone."

Katie could have lied about the first two. It was easy for her to hide her emotions. She could have easily said that there wasn't a reason besides wanting her plant. But that last one. She'd always been good at getting what she wants. Travis knew that, or else he'd still have more than half of her stuff. He _knows_ what she wants. It's why he'd always been able to get on her nerves; he took what she wanted most. She couldn't lie to him about what she wanted even if she wanted to.

"I-I…I can't," She sighed, giving up.

Travis smiled. "Katie, there are reasons for why I torment you more than the other campers."

"Oh really?" She asked, kind of hurt but him admitting he pins for her more than others.

"Oh yes." He replied, the turned serious. "I'm not good at showing my emotions. I never knew how to talk to you. So I pranked you. It was a way for me to get close to you…you noticed me, even if you wanted to tear my head off." He sighed. "Especially after I would see you flirting with other guys. That's when the worst pranks came. I did them so that you would realize that I'm still here, and that I wasn't planning on forgetting you anytime soon."

Most girls would find this extremely rude, but for some odd reason, Katie found herself smiling.

"Travis…" She didn't know how to respond to him in words, so she used the next best thing.

She punched him.

"Ow! What the Hades was that for?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"It was for making life horrible since I've known you."

Then she kissed him. It expressed every emotion she was feeling at that moment: relief, happiness, complete…love.

"And _that_," she started, "was for saying the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Then she got up, and said, "By the way, if you even think about bringing anyone else to the fireworks other than me, you'll be getting more than a punch."

Travis stood up and said, "The fireworks, you know, happen to be a couple thing."

Katie looked at his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Travis grinned, saying, "Just checking."

Katie grabbed his hand and together they started walking back towards the cabins.

"Katie Gardner…my little rule breaker." Travis was teasing her.

Katie groaned. _What did she get herself into?_

Then Travis kissed her again. _Oh yeah, that_. She giggled and kissed him again.

**Aww how cute! :) Please review, and give me your feedback. :)**


	2. Authors Note: New Story Alert

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing a new story for Percy Jackson and the Olympians with my own original characters and I'd really appreciate if you gave it a shot! It also has some of the characters and couples from the books as well, but it's centered mainly around my own characters.

Thanks so much!

~Claire8216


End file.
